Behind The Scene
by FranbergH
Summary: WARNING! Full OOC! Nggak suka jangan baca! Ini adalah beberapa kisah behind the scene dalam pembuatan serial Naruto. VIVA FFN! Kalo udah baca, tinggalin ripyu yaaakk... :D
1. Chapter 1

**Behind The Scene**

**Episode: 30**

**Adegan: Pemberian Segel**

**Take:1**

Tiba-tiba leher Orochimaru memanjang dan tanpa bisa menghindar lagi, leher Sasuke menjadi sasaran empuk taring Orochimaru!

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!" teriak Sasuke.

......(5 detik kemudian)

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

......(10 detik kemudian)

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

......(setelah lebih dari 30 detik kemudian)

"CUT!" teriak sutradara dari corongnya.

"CUUUT!" teriaknya lagi sedikit lebih keras.

"AAAAAAIIIIAAAAAAAIIIIIIIHHHHH!!!! LEPASKAAAAN!!!" Sasuke turut meramaikan. Sakura speechless dan hanya menghela nafas.

"CUT! CUT! CUUUT!!!" sutradara mulai gusar. Akhirnya laki-laki berambut hitam panjang itu mengangkat wajahnya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hey! Orochimaru! Kau tahu artinya 'CUT' kan?!" geram sutradara.

"Oh, maaf Sutradara. Keterusan! Hahaha.." Si Orochimaru tertawa bersalah. Sasuke hanya menatap laki-laki itu dengan wajah horor dan sebuah suara menyadarkannya.

"Bukannya segelnya berwarna hitam? Kenapa warnanya dirubah jadi merah?" Sakura dengan polos menanyai Sasuke yang langsung berlari ke arah sutradara.

"Sutradara! Gantiin _stuntman _dong! Aku nggak mau adegan tadi diulang!" pinta Sasuke memelas sambil mencuci lehernya dengan air minum yang tersedia di situ.

"Hmm...Ngomong-ngomong tentang _stuntman_, karena hari ini tidak ada adegan yang membutuhkan _stuntman_, mereka diliburkan," sutradara memberi info dengan ringan, membuat Sasuke dengan putus asa hanya berteriak, "HAAAAH?!"

"Ta...ta...tapi...tapi kan mereka harus selalu..."

"Jadwalmu hari ini cuma diberi segel trus pingsan. Sisanya adegannya Sakura," sutradara dengan cuek membaca catatannya.

"Ta..ta..tapi...tapi..."

"Ayo siap-siap Take:2!" perintah sutradara ringan. Batin Sasuke berteriak_ "NOOOOOOOOOOOO...!!!!!!!!!!"_

**=Selesai!=**

* * *

Kita tinggalin Sasuke yang jadi korban 'keganasan'nya Orochimaru hahahaha...XD

Semua pasti tahu 'segel' yang dimaksut Sakura kan?! Hahahahaha.....*dicekek Sasuke*.

Eniwei.....Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Ehem... oke. Sbelumnya, eik akan meluruskan suatu hal di behind the scene pertama. Ini adalah suting pelem. Si Oro gak mungkin ngegigit Sasu-beibeh beneran, palagi pe bedarah-darah. Dun wori, Sasu-pyon tidak disakiti selama pembuatan serial ini ^^. Eniwei, segel yang ditinggalin Oro bukan segel 'tomoe' (3 kecebong item) itu, melainkan...tak lain dan tak bukan itu adalah kiss mark.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA......(ketawa kejem sampe-sampe Sasu-chii kabur trus nangis di kamar mandi).

Oke, inilah scene kedua yang berhasil saia tangkep.

**

* * *

Behind The Scene**

**Episode: 33**

**Adegan: Menyadarkan Sasuke**

**Take: 1  
**

"Jangan!"

Sakura berlari dan memeluk Sasuke dari belakang. Dengan mata merah dan wajah dipenuhi tanda segel Orochimaru, Sasuke hanya meliriknya dengan tajam. Tetapi, dia sama sekali tidak bergerak.

"Kumohon, hentikan!" bisik Sakura dengan air mata berlinang.

Perlahan ketegangan Sasuke mengendur dan tanda segel di tubuhnya mulai menghilang. Kemudian Sasuke terjatuh karena tenaganya yang tiba-tiba seperti dikuras habis.

CUT!

Sakura mendorong tubuh Sasuke hingga terjatuh dengan kasar.

"Sutradara! Kenapa di-cut?" laki-laki berambut hitam ekor ayam itu menatap pria berkaca mata bulat hitam di samping kameramen dengan memelas. Pria berkacamata itu mengangkat corong berwarna merah ke depan mulutnya.

"Yang tadi itu sudah bagus, Sasuke! Oke sekarang kita ke adegan selanjutnya!"

"Oooosh!" seru para kru.

"Tapi Sutradara! Adegan yang tadi, rasanya wajahku seperti..."

"Apa maumu ayam?!" geram si cewek berambut pink dengan kesal menarik krah kaus Sasuke hingga wajah Sasuke hanya beberapa senti darinya. Sasuke ingin mengatakan 'peluk aku lebih lama Cherry-ku!', tetapi mengatakannya sekarang sama artinya dengan mati.

"A...I...Itu...tidak...maksudku...ekspresiku kurang..." Sasuke tanpa sadar terintimidasi hawa kemarahan Sakura.

"Kalau adegan tadi diulang lagi, akan kupastikan kau terjatuh dan tidak pernah bangun lagi," desis Sakura di wajah Sasuke membuat butiran air tiba-tiba terbentuk di seluruh dahi Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Adegan yang itu mau diulang lagi?" tanya sutradara dengan corong merahnya.

"Ti...TIDAK Sutradara! Sudah cukup... kurasa,"

"Oke! Adegan selanjutnya!" seru Sutradara.

**=Slesai!=**

* * *

Hehe!

Singkat ya?

Iya tau!

Hmmm.....Inti masalahnya! Kan kubilang OOC! Jadi smuanya brubah di behind the scene. Sakura yang manis aslinya adalah cewek berjiwa preman. Sasuke adalah cowok culun yang hepi stengah mati karena dia berhasil maen pelem dengan cewek pujaannya sejak jaman SD. Karena sejak SD Sasuke terkenal nggak cool, norak, freak, weirdo, aneh, upilan! *dibantai FG-nya Sasu*... ehem! Makanya Sakura sebenernya benci banget musti ada adegan peluk-pelukan segala! (Kata Sutradara, itu yang yang terakir kok!)....(adegan pelukan selanjutnya, mungkin gara-gara kekuatan duit Uchiha ^^a).

Yah! Begitulah! Singkat kata, di dunia Behind The Scene, semua adalah kebalikan dari Serial Naruto yang kita tau :D.

So, mind to review?

Thx to anyone yang uda ngeripyu Behind The Scene pertamaku :D

-**Yuusaki Kuchiki**, sejak pertama ngeliat scene ini di tv aku nggak pernah brenti ngakak hahahahaha..... XD

-**Aoi no Tsuki**, Sip! Scene yang lain ini udah dibuat ^^. Skali lagi, diriku mencoba menyadarkan Anda....ehem....Sasu itu nggak digigit lhoo...

-**dilaaaaa**, nyahahaha.... ini ada satu lagi. Sasu salah dialog? Ide bagus :D Akan saya cari kejadian keren itu hahahaha.....

-**Noona. Oppa**, merah itutuuuu.... ini fic rate T, makanya aku nganggep merah itu smua tau apa maksutnya hakakakakaka....!!!

-**chippyu**, hehe.... oneshot-oneshotan lhaa.. ini dibikin lagi :D Sip! Silakan di-fave! 100 kali di-fave juga boleh (kayak bisa aja) :D

-**Mendokusei Toushiro**, ini bukan cerita. Ini laporan kejadian hehe...:D

-**hanaruppi**, Nyah! aku pernah bikin fic yang lebih pendek lagi lhoo... cuman 1/2 dari fic ini ^^a

-**Mayonaka no Shadow Girl**, ohohohohoho....ngliat yang imut kayak sasu-pyon, siapa coba yang ga napsu?! Huakakakakakakakakaka......*dicekek itachi*

**-uzumakihotaru**, aku juga suka plesetan. aku kadang suka ketawa sndiri kalo nonton naruto, padahal gada yang lucu. Entah apa yang salah ma kepalaku hahaha...:D

-**hehe**, hehe...juga. Iya...lucu. Skarang plesetan penyegelan yang ada di palaku nyalur juga di pala kalian hehe....:D


	3. Chapter 3

Ngejemin Sasu-pyon-nya udahan dulu ah...

Eniwei... Aku ngebikin fic ini cuman ngebayangin kegiatan behind the scene dari koleksi DVDku, so aku bukan artis hehe... En kalo ada diantara para readers yang artis beneran en tau lebih banyak tentang kegiatan behind the scene, tolong dimaklumi keenggak tahuan saia ^^a.

Eniwei lagi...

Kali ini jatahnya naruto. Adegannya dari naruto movie 1. Selamat mengikutiii.... :D

**

* * *

Behind the scene**

**Episode: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow  
**

**Adegan: Lari/Mati**

**Take: 0**

Pemuda jabrik pirang dengan sebutir keringat mengalir di dahinya dengan gemetar membaca naskah. Kepalanya menegak menatap gua di depannya, rel kereta di bawahnya dan beberapa gerbong kereta tidak jauh darinya.

"Oke! Kita latihan dulu!" kata sutradara mulai mengarahkan.

"Naruto! Di sini kita akan mulai mengambil gambar saat kalian di tengah lorong. Kau sudah membaca naskahnya jadi kita bisa langsung mulai,"

"Tunggu sutradara!" si pirang setengah berlari mendekati sutradara.

"Boleh tahu kenapa lokomotif keretanya berisik sekali?"

"Itu kan kereta uap, tentu saja berisik," terang sutradara sambil tersenyum menjelaskan seakan-akan itu adalah pertama kali bagi Naruto melihat benda yang disebut lokomotif kereta.

"Aku juga tahu itu! Masalahnya kenapa harus dihidupkan kalo kita mau _shooting_?!"

"Kau belum baca naskahnya?"

"Aku sudah hafal!"

"Kalau begitu tidak perlu tanya kan untuk apa lokomotifnya dihidupkan? Adeganmu kan berlari di sepanjang lorong menghindari kereta,"

"APA?! Sambil menggendong Yukie-nee chan?!"

"Naskahnya bilang begitu kan?!"

"Sutradara! Ini sudah jamannya SiJiAi*!!! Kita tidak perlu pake kereta sungguhan kan?!"

"Kita tidak punya kru yang bisa pakai efek seperti itu, jadi kita _shooting_ secara tradisional saja!"

"WOT?!"

Jadi mereka menghabiskan waktu selama seminggu di tengah gunung salju gara-gara membahas adegan kaburnya Naruto, sedangkan pemain yang lain nggak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk sepuasnya maen ski :D.

**=Selesai=**

* * *

*SiJiAi kata Naruto adalah CGI (Computer-generated Imagery), spesial efek yang biasa dipakai dalam pembuatan suatu adegan yang mustahil dilakukan secara tradisional.

Jawab ripyuan aaah....

- **Yuusaki Kuchiki: **Hahahaha...emang! Dari dulu aku sering ngebayangin apa jadinya kalo yang ngejar-ngejar tu sasu bukan si saku. Eh! Blom tau ya, waktu kecil sasu kayak gimana? Aku udah ditunjukin poto-poto polosnya sasu tuh ma Ita-pyon :D. Shikamaruuu........ Ummm...ntar ya liat ^^

- **Mayuka Rui: **Pendek ya? Hehe...emang! Kan ini bukan cerita ^^

- **dilaaaaa:** Adegan shippuden, jujur aku nggak pernah merhatiin shippuden, nonton sih tapi itupun cuman skalian lewat. Nggak tau kenapa, tapi gregetnya gak kerasa lagi...=.=a

**- hehe:** Tapi nggak smua dibalik lhoo... Buktinya si naru tetep aja rada uhukbegouhuk. St. Anna kapan ya apdet? Aku juga nggak tau tuh hahahahaha....*dijorokin ke empang*

- **hanaruppi: **Baru tau ya kalo saskee upilan?! Telat tuh! Hehe... Kadang dia masih upilan kok! hahahaha...*dicekek saskee* Nih, naruto uda muncul. Akatsukiii....ummm....entahlah...tergantung idenya dateng nggak ^^a

- **AKinayuki nyo**: Ahahaha....Naruto jadi cool? Jangan berburuk sangka dulu ah! Hehehe.... Naruto ya tetep Naruto! Hehe... gada yang berubah dari dia ^^a

Oiya tengkyu bwat **uzumakihotaru** yang slalu nge-PM eyke. Tengkiyu bwat idenya yaa... Gara-gara kamu, aku jadi nonton movie pertamanya naru lagi :D.

Ja, sampe di sini scene:3 nya... Tengkyu for evriwan yang uda mbaca sampe sini en tentunya tengkyu so mach bwat yang nyempetin diri ripyu, ngalert en nge-fave ^^.


	4. Chapter 4

Openingnyaaa....

Ini rikuesan temen-temen yang minta Behind-nya akatsuki ataw scene di shipuden. Saia sudah mencoba mencari topik (tapi karena dasarnya emang nggak ngikutin shipuden, jadi...) akirnya knapa nggak ngikutin salah satu pemaennya aja. Itu kan masih bisa disebut 'di belakang layar' :D

So, sit back, relax and enjoy ^^

* * *

**Behind The Scene**

**Scene: Sehari bersama Zetsu**

Mari kita perkenalkan salah satu pemain favorit kita, Zetsu. Karakter berkepribadian ganda yang sangat suka makan, terutama manusia. Tetapi apakah dia memang sangat suka memakan manusia?

"Oh, kalau sedang nganggur saja," kata Zetsu saat ditemui di lokasi _shooting_ sambil memamerkan senyuman separonya.

Jadi, sehari ini kita akan menemani Zetsu.

Saat ini Zetsu akan _shooting_ adegan dimana Nibi sudah ditaklukan dan siap dibawa pergi. Karena shoot akan dimulai pukul sembilan pagi, jadi Zetsu sudah harus sampai di _trailer_*nya pukul enam pagi.

* * *

**= 06.00 AM =**

Seorang pemuda berambut _spikey_ hijau dan berkulit pucat dengan jaket hitam bergaris putih di lengannya dan celana hitam sepanjang betis keluar dari dalam _trailer_ sambil tersenyum lebar dan melambai ke arah kamera.

"Pagi! Jadi hari ini giliranku? Kalian akan mengikutiku seharian?" tanyanya ke arah kamera. Kamera bergoyang ke atas dan bawah (mengangguk).

"Oke! Aku Zetsu dan hari ini aku akan _shooting_ adegan penangkapan Nibi bersama Hidan dan Kakuzu, dan juga Nona Yugito yang cantik. Tapi, kita akan sarapan dulu sebelum aku menemui penata riasku," jadi kamera mengikuti pemuda berambut hijau itu ke sebuah tenda raksasa di mana orang-orang terlihat keluar masuk dari tenda. Di dalam tenda tampak sederet meja dipenuhi dengan piring-piring berisi nasi kepal, buah yang dipotong-potong, semangkuk besar sereal dan berkotak-kotak susu. Pemuda berambut hijau itu mengangkut empat buah nasi kepal di piring kertasnya dan segelas susu.

"Hey Zet! Kami duluan!" pemuda berambut keperakan yang disisir klimis ke belakang menyapa Zetsu dengan senyuman lebar, di belakangnya ada seorang pemuda lain dengan tutup kepala dan jaket berkrah tinggi yang menutupi setengah wajahnya yang melambaikan tangannya pada Zetsu dan bersama mereka berdua ada seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tersenyum ke arah Zetsu.

"Yo! Sampai ketemu di lokasi!" balas Zetsu, dan dia mulai menghabiskan nasi kepalnya.

**= 06.45 AM =**

"Perut sudah kenyang, sekarang waktunya dirias," Zetsu tersenyum lebar dan mulai berjalan ke arah sebuah _trailer_. Kebetulan pemilik _trailer_ itu (seorang wanita yang masih cukup muda dengan rambut ikal sepunggung berwarna merah) baru saja datang dan hendak membuka pintu _trailer_.

"Rena-san! Pagi!"

"Ah! Zetsu-kun! Kau sudah siap?"

"Ow yeaaah..! Aku mengajak teman hari ini. Jadi perkenalkan," Zetsu menghampiri wanita berambut merah itu dan merangkulnya di depan kamera.

"Ini Nona Rena, dia adalah penata riasku yang akan membuatku menjadi Zetsu hitam putih si venus flytrap pemakan manusia,"

"Hai! Oke! Sudah cukup! Ayo kita harus segera meriasmu!" kedua orang itupun masuk ke dalam _trailer_. Kamera mengikuti Zetsu yang berdiri di tengah ruangan dan mulai melepaskan jaketnya.

"Apa kau harus mengambil gambarku saat aku melepaskan pakaian?" tanya Zetsu, kamera bergoyang miring ke kanan kemudian bergoyang ke atas dan ke bawah. Zetsu menghela nafas dan mulai melepaskan t-shirtnya kemudian duduk di depan kaca besar.

Rena mulai membawa sebuah wadah berisi cairan warna putih di tangannya dan menghampiri Zetsu.

"Oke, kita mulai," gumam Zetsu saat dua orang (satu lagi asisten Rena, seorang pria muda dengan rambut pirang agak berantakan) mulai meratakan cairan putih pekat ke dada dan punggung Zetsu sampai ke leher dan tangan Zetsu.

"Jadi setiap hari mereka harus mengecatku seperti ini. Dingin," beberapa saat kemudian saat cat putih sudah dikeringkan dengan hair spray yang menurut Zetsu lumayan enak. Rena dan asistennya mulai lagi mengecat tubuh Zetsu dengan cat hitam untuk bagian kanan tubuh Zetsu. Setelah sudah dikeringkan juga Zetsu melambaikan tangannya ke arah kamera.

"Lihat wajahku baik-baik! Ini terakhir kalinya kau menatap wajah Zetsu yang budiman, karena dalam tiga puluh menit, aku akan menjadi monster pemakan manusia!" salam terakhir Zetsu sebelum Rena mulai mengecat wajahnya menjadi hitam putih juga.

"Dan ini yang terakhir," Zetsu memasang kontak lens berwarna keemasan di matanya.

"Jubahnya?" tanya kameramen. Zetsu menatap wajah dan setengah tubuhnya yang berwarna hitam putih di cermin kemudian menghadap ke arah kamera.

"Jubahnya baru dipakai nanti di lokasi _shooting_ kalau kita sudah siap untuk _shooting_. Rena-san terima kasih. Aku sudah siap bersaksi sekarang," Zetsu berdiri dari kursinya dan memakai jaketnya lagi. Kamera mengikutinya keluar dari _trailer_.

"Jadi, kita tiba di lokasi, latihan sebentar, dan kita akan bertemu dengan Rena-san lagi nanti di lokasi. Dia yang akan membawakan jubahku. Kau pasti bercanda kalau aku harus memakainya dari sekarang. Kau pikir baju flytrap itu tidak berat ya?! Oke. Sudah jam 08.30 dan kita harus berangkat ke lokasi sekarang. Ayo!"

**= 08.45 AM =**

Zetsu tiba di lokasi. Kru di lokasi menyapa makhluk hitam putih itu dengan ceria di tengah area datar terbuka penuh dengan bebatuan yang tampak dihancurkan. Di salah satu dinding sebuah boneka yang menyerupai Yugito tampak ditempelkan.

"Hey! Kupikir kau yang digantung di sana?!" Zetsu tampak terperangah melihat gadis berambut pirang panjang tampak tertawa di dalam tenda bersama sutradara dan kru yang lain.

"Hah? Buat apa aku bergantungan di sana? Lebih baik kita lihat saja Hidan yang tiduran di tengah itu. Kau melewatkan adegan bagus, tadi Hidan menusuk perutnya sungguhan dengan tombaknya," jawab Yugito sambil menunjuk Hidan di tengah set* dengan dagunya.

"Oh, dia baik-baik saja?" Zetsu bertanya seolah cemas, padahal jelas-jelas dia ingin tertawa. Yugito hanya tersenyum.

"Dia tidak bisa mati kan?!"

CUT!

Sutradara menghentikan adegan saat Hidan bangun. "Oke, scene selanjutnya!"

Kemudian Zetsu mulai bergabung di tengah set dengan beberapa lembar kertas di tangannya.

**= 10.20 AM =**

"Ini dia! Jubah kebesaranku. Maksudku kebesaran karena memang ukurannya sangat besar!" Zetsu menghampiri Rena yang muncul dengan benda berwarna hijau besar di tangannya. Rena membantu Zetsu memakai benda hijau itu seperti memakai kemeja biasa, hanya saja ukuran kerahnya ratusan kali lebih besar dari kerah biasa sampai-sampai bisa menutupi seluruh tubuh bagian atasnya. Akhirnya setelah baju hijau itu sudah dipakai dengan rapi, Rena memakaikan jubah hitam bercorak awan merah ke tubuh Zetsu.

"Oke! Kau siap!" Rena menepuk lengan Zetsu dan Zetsu menghela nafas berjalan ke tengah set.

**= 01.50 PM =**

"Huffff.... Makan siang. Jadi aku harus melepaskan jubahku dulu baru aku bisa makan siang. Rena-san tolong aku."

**= 02.30 PM =**

"Setelah makan siang, aku harus menemui Rena-san lagi. Aku harus memperbaiki catku yang luntur. Biasanya hanya bagian wajah saja yang mudah luntur karena aku berkeringat. Yaah... aku hampir tidak pernah bergerak sih selama _shooting_, jadi aku tidak banyak berkeringat seperti yang lain. Aku kasihan dengan Kakuzu yang harus memakai penutup wajah dan jubah tebal itu. Yaah....begitulah," Zetsu diam saat Rena mulai mengecat ulang bagian-bagian di dekat bibirnya.

**= 02.48 PM =**

Kembali ke lokasi bersama Rena. Setibanya di lokasi, Rena membantu Zetsu memakai flytrap dan jubahnya.

"Hey! Hey! Di sebelah sana!" setengah berbisik Zetsu meminta kameramen mengarahkan kamera ke tenda berisi beberapa monitor dan sutradara bersama krunya.

"Kau lihat yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Hidan? Yang sedang mengipas-ngipas wajah dengan kipas baso* itu!" kamera mulai menyorot laki-laki bertubuh tinggi dan cukup besar dengan jubah Akatsuki yang sedang asik mengipas sambil menatap monitor. Tahu diperhatikan, laki-laki itu menatap ke arah kamera dan berteriak,

"AH!" dan menutup wajahnya dengan kipas basonya.

"HAHAHAHA...!!!" beberapa orang yang melihat kejadian itu hanya tertawa lalu kamera kembali diarahkan pada Zetsu yang sedang merapatkan flytrapnya sebelum Rena memakaikan jubah Akatsukinya.

"Itu Kakuzu! Di luar tidak ada yang mengenalinya tanpa masker dan jilbabnya!"

**= 04.36 PM =**

CUT!

"_Check the gate_*" sutradara memerintahkan kameramennya dan mereka mulai sibuk dengan kamera, dan beberapa saat kemudian,

"Oke!" si kameramen memberi tahu sutradara.

"Baiklah, _shooting_ kita untuk hari ini selesai. Terima kasih dan silakan pulang untuk beristirahat, kita ketemu lagi besok," sutradara berbicara lewat corong merahnya dan semua orang di lokasi tampak tersenyum lega. Perjuangan hari itu sudah selesai. Rena dengan setia menghampiri Zetsu dan membantunya melepaskan jubah kebesarannya.

"Akhirnya! Oke! Sepertinya cukup sampai di sini. Kau tidak berniat mengikutiku menghapus cat ini kan?!" Zetsu menatap ke arah kamera dengan curiga. Kameramen hanya diam.

"Oke! Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian. Aku akan pulang dan mandi karena catnya hanya bisa luntur kalau direndam air hangat. Jadi.... byee!!! Mungkin kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Siapa giliran selanjutnya?" Zetsu berbalik lagi dan menatap kamera. Kamera hanya bergerak ke kanan-kiri, tanda tidak tahu.

"Siapa yang belum kau ikuti?" kamera menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak tahu?" kamera menggeleng lagi, Zetsu mengernyitkan alis.

"Jangan-jangan aku korban pertamamu?!" kameramen tersenyum dan menganggukkan kamera sekali kemudian dengan sigap berbalik dan berlari.

"HEY! BERHENTI! TUNGGU! KALAU KAU BERANI MACAM-MACAM DENGAN GAMBAR SETENGAH TELANJANGKU, AKU PASTI AKAN MEMAKANMU!!! HOOOI!!!"

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya di set, Zetsu berlari. Dan Zetsu memang memakan manusia.

**= Slesaiii =**

* * *

**_Vocab:_**

_Trailer_: Mobil rumah. Beberapa aktor memiliki _trailer_nya sendiri untuk beristirahat di dekat lokasi _shooting _kalau mereka harus _shooting _di tempat-tempat yang cukup jauh. Dan juga... kita tahu setingnya naruto itu hutan dan gunung. Otomatis, smua pemaen dan krunya musti nginep di skitar lokasi shooting, yaitu di perkampungan deket hutan dan gunung ^^. Bwat alasan inilah beberapa orang butuh _trailer_.

Set: sebutan untuk panggung (bisa _indoor_ atau _outdoor_) tempat pengambilan gambar (_shooting_).

Check the gate: memeriksa hasil rekaman. Kalau hasilnya bagus, rekaman bisa dipakai, kalau nggak ya harus _shooting_ ulang (istilah ini kutemuin di video the making of Narnia the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe).

Kipas baso: kalau kalian nonton dragon ball atau kera sakti, kipas ini akan muncul. Warnanya hijau bentuknya seperti gitar seukuran ukulele (gitar kecil khas Hawaii), yahh... walopun ukurannya bisa berubah-rubah tergantung permintaan pemiliknya. Di dalam kera sakti dan dragon ball, kipas baso mempunyai kekuatan mengipas nan dahsyath :D tapi yang dipakai kakuzu cuma replikanya aja kok :D

* * *

So, tengkiyu bwat temen-temen yang uda baca, dun forget bwat ninggalin riviyu yakk...:D. Trus, kayak byasaaa... jawab ripyuan aaah....

**Yuusaki Kuchiki**: Tengkiyu. Janganlah engkau bingun mo ngeripyu apaan. Masukin aja lirik lagu (jangan ding!) hehe...

**Min-Sunye**: Baiklah, diriku mencoba nonton shipuden... waktu cerita ini dibikin, adegannya ya pas Non Yugi ketangkep itu ^^

**MayukaRui**: Iya...diriku akirnya nonton juga kok shipudennya. Adegannya ya pas nangkep Yugi ini.

**Mayuura**: Siiiiph! Ini dilanjut lagi...

**Hehe**: iya..iya... ini diapdet

**Sasutennaru**: yah... mo gimana lagi. Masa nggak curiga kenapa tiba-tiba sasu diusir kluar konoha?! Itu gara-gara sutradara diancem ma sakura! ^^a Sudahlah... namanya juga penpiktion :D

**Uzumakihotaru**: iya tuh! Lari di samping kereta aja kerasa seremnya, gimana dikejar kereta coba?! Lagian tuh lorong kan gede yaa... knapa si naru nggak mepet di tembok pa nempel di atas goa gitu ya?! ninja apaan tuh! *dicekek naru "Protes aja! Bilang gih ma sutradara!"*

Ja! Tengkyu por ripyuing my fic! Chap ini ripyu lagi yaaahhh..... :D


	5. Chapter 5

Satu lagi scene di luar shooting. Ini cuma sebuah cerita dalam masa produksi.

**

* * *

**

Behind The Scene

**Scene: Keberangkatan**

Adalah alasan kenapa Pak Produser melarang/menghindari gangsta red cloud, pasukan senja pergi rame-rame, bareng-bareng, bersama-sama adalah karena pada suatu hari terjadi hal seperti ini................................................

(flash back sebulan yang lalu)

Dalam sebuah SUV berwarna hitam, enam orang duduk di dalamnya dengan wajah suntuk.

Kisame : Jam berapa ni?! (katanya sambil mengetuk setir mobil)

Sasori : Mana sih Kakuzu? (gerutunya sambil mengutak-atik ponselnya yang sedang menampakkan tumpukan balok tetris)

Deidara : Maskernya ilang! (gumamnya sambil menopang dagu di sisi jendela, menatap ke arah pintu rumah)

Sasori : WOT?! Ngapain juga dia make masker?! (tanyanya sejenak melupakan game-nya)

Tobi : Tauk tuh! (memasang kaca mata hitamnya dan bersiap tidur di bangku belakang)

Hidan : Dia nggak tenang kalu kluar ga pake masker (terangnya sambil bergeser menjauh dari Tobi yang menyilangkan tangan di belakang kepalanya)

Itachi : Halah! Kayak ada yang mau mrepet-mrepetin dia aja. Tampang serem gitu (sindirnya sambil merapikan poni rambutnya yang tampak terpantul di kaca di sisinya)

Hidan : Justru karena tampangnya serem, makanya dia butuh masker (jawabnya menggumam, ikutan tidur)

Sasori+Tobi+Itachi: (menatap Hidan dengan wajah penuh pengertian) Oooo...

Beberapa menit kemudian muncullah Kakuzu dengan maskernya. Smua diem, Kakuzu yang merasakan hawa kebajikan disekitarnya hanya duduk dan diam. Dan perjalanan-pun dimulai.

Sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian mereka memasuki tol menuju bandara.

Sasori : Penjaga tolnya tadi kau apain Ki? (tanyanya sambil melirik tajam pada Kakuzu saat melihat sang penjaga pintu tol yang tampak mengenaskan)

Deidara : Iya! Kok pucet kringet dingin gitu kayaknya (ikut-ikutan melirik penjaga tol)

Itachi : Paling dikedipin tuh ma Kisame! (komentarnya sambil melirik tajam Kisame)

Kisame : Fitnah kau! (gumamnya gusar)

Perjalanan melewati tol berlanjut dengan tenang. SUV yang mereka tumpangi melaju ke bandara dengan lancar tanpa hambatan berarti. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih dua puluh minit, sampailah mereka kepada bandara.

Itachi : Kata Pak Produser, mobilnya ntar mo diambil ma orang transportasi. Kita tinggalin aja di sini (katanya sambil memasang kaca mata hitam dan keluar dari dalam mobil)

Kisame : Ya udah. Yuk buruan! Si Pein ma Konan ma si ijo udah nungguin di dalem (ikutan keluar)

Merekapun berjalan melalui lapangan parkir menuju terminal.

Deidara : Tumben hari ini bandara rada sepi (katanya sambil clingak-clinguk)

Sasori : Iya nih. Nggak ada yang pengen piknik kali ya? (ternyata juga sedang clingak-clinguk)

Itachi : Atow jangan-jangan pergi naek pesawat udah nggak ngetren lagi?! (udah brenti clingak-clinguk, agak kecewa karena nggak ada yang tersepona ma kegantengannya)

Kakuzu : Tiket pesawat mahal (gumamnya nggak peduli)

Kisame,Sasori,Deidara,Itachi,Hidan,Tobi: (sweatdroped) _dia menghayati perannya kebangetan dah._

Sasori : Eh! Tuh Si Pein (tunjuknya saat melihat cowok berambut oranye yang dikenalinya di tengah terminal)

Deidara : Kok dia tampangnya kayaknya pucet gitu sih? (komentarnya sambil sedikit menyipitkan mata)

Sasori : Iya. Dia kenapa sih?

Itachi : Dia geleng-geleng?! Mana Konan ma Zetsu? Kok dia malah gandengan ma om-om nggak jelas gitu sih? Kasian juga Konan di-tiga-in gitu! (tiba-tiba merasa sebel ma Pein)

Kisame : Gawat! Kayaknya Pein mabok tuh! (mulai curiga stage 3)

Dalam sekejap, tiba-tiba ketujuh personil Akatsuki itu dikelilingi selusin petugas keamanan bandara berseragam gelap.

Petugas1: JANGAN BERGERAK! ANGKAT TANGAN! (perintahnya sambil mengacungkan sebuah revolver ke arah ketujuh Akatsuki)

Kisame : Huh? Apaan sih?! (masih loading)

Petugas2: JANGAN BERGERAK! LEPASKAN TAS DAN TUNJUKKAN TANGAN KALIAN! (ikutan heboh)

Deidara : Hey! Apa-apaan sih ini? Kalian sal...Ugh! (mulai sadar, tapi keburu ditubruk)

Sekarang masing-masing personel Bulan Merah ditubruk dua orang petugas berseragam gelap yang dengan gesit menahan kedua tangan mereka dan memasang borgol.

Satu jam kemudian kesepuluh personil Akatsuki akhirnya menaiki pesawat mereka menuju kota lokasi shooting dengan lancar.

Itulah alasan kenapa Produser tidak mau lagi mengirim gangsta Akatsuki dalam satu perjalanan yang sama. Karena sebuah salah paham bisa membuat pegawai penjaga pintu tol menelpon polisi dan melaporkan adanya serbuan teroris di bandara.

**= SLESAI =**

* * *

Hehehe..... kepikir lagi. Kenapa artis penjahat nggak ngalamin diperlakuin sbage penjahat di dunia nyata? Maka dari itu, eke berikan pengalaman ini. Ufufufufu..... Nih balas ripyuan.

**MiZukO-AbuRaMe**: Lhaa! Emang slama ini gimana cara ngliatnya? pake jingkrak-jingkrak? Salto?

**BonSUJU**: Ough! Salam kenal juga. Ini dilanjutin, en bakal terus lanjut kalu ada ide. Sakuraaa.... entahlah, soalnya dia udah muncul di 2 episode pertama dah. Ntar coba liat yakk kalo eke nemu scene bagus :D

**Min-Sunye**: Hahaha... iya! Kebayang aja. Zetsu kan nggak mungkin bener-bener punya badan item putih gitu ^^. Nggak ada tokoh utama kok. Smua bisa jadi tokoh utama :D

Tengkiyu bwat yang masi ngikutin, bwat temen-temen yang ngeripyu, yang nge-fave en yang ng-alert en yang cuman baca doang atow cuman nambahin hits :D

MATUR NUWUUUUUUN :D Sampek jumpalah kita di Behind The Scene berikutna ^^


End file.
